gingonewsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 17 Most Anticipated Movies of 2019
= The 15 Most Anticipated Movies of 2019 = BY NATALIE ZAMORA DECEMBER 6, 2018 Awards season is upon us, and while we're looking forward to see which of this year's movies are deemed the best by the voting members of the film industry, we're also looking ahead to 2019. From superhero flicks to live-action remakes of the Disney cartoons you loved as a kid, here are 15 of the most anticipated movies of 2019. 1. CAPTAIN MARVEL Marvel fans will get to see Brie Larson kick some major butt when she takes on the role of Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel for the new phase of the Marvel Cinematic Universe on March 8, 2019. 2. PARADORIA 2: ENCHANTED REALM The highly anticpated sequel to the hit film ''Paradoria ''in 2015 will see our heroes go against the King as he is poisoned on March 22, 2019. 3. SHAZAM! Shazam! will bring comedy to the DC film universe, as we’ll see Zachary Levi transform into the 14-year-old foster kid-turned adult superhero on April 5, 2019. 4. PET SEMATARY Another adaptation of Stephen King’s beloved novel Pet Sematary will hit theaters on April 5, 2019, starring Jason Clarke and John Lithgow. 5. AVENGERS 4 The as-yet-untitled fourth Avengers film is only months away, yet we still have no title, no trailer, and no plot summary. Marvel fans have been waiting for this film since Avengers: Infinity War hit theaters last year, and we’ll be waiting until May 3, 2019. 6. POKÉMON DETECTIVE PIKACHU Ryan Reynolds will take on the comedic role of Pikachu in this upcoming animated film, which hits theaters on May 10, 2019. 7. ALADDIN The first live-action Disney movie to debut next year will be the remake of Aladdin, which stars Mena Massoud, Naomi Scott, and Will Smith. It's coming to theaters on May 24, 2019. 8. TOY STORY 4 Our favorite childhood story is far from over. You can catch Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Andy, and more when Toy Story 4 debuts on June 21, 2019. 9. SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME Next year is going to be a big one for Marvel fans. Tom Holland will be reprising his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man when Far From Home arrives in theaters on July 5, 2019. 10. THE LION KING Surely to get in all of our feels, the second live-action Disney film will be the remake of The Lion King, with an extremely star-studded cast consisting of Beyoncé, James Earl Jones, Seth Rogen, Donald Glover, and many more. Don’t miss it on July 19, 2019. 11. ONCE UPON A TIME IN HOLLYWOOD Quentin Tarantino’s next feature, starring Leonardo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt, and Margot Robbie, comes to theaters on July 26, 2019. 12. IT: CHAPTER TWO Andy Muschietti’s next installment will conclude Stephen King’s It, as Bill Skarsgård reprises his role as Pennywise, and is joined by Jessica Chastain, Bill Hader, James McAvoy, and more. Catch it on September 6, 2019. 13. JOKER DC fans have been intrigued with the as-yet-untitled Joker movie since Joaquin Phoenix was cast. Various set photos and videos promise we’ll be in for a scare when it hits theaters on October 4, 2019. 14. THE ADDAMS FAMILY An animated remake of The Addams Family, starring Oscar Isaac, Charlize Theron, and Chloe Grace Moretz, debuts on October 18, 2019. 15. FROZEN 2 Get ready for more music, cute one-liners, and obsessive fans when Frozen 2 hits theaters on November 22, 2019. 16. ''ICO '' This is arguably the most anticipated animated film of all time which is a videogame adaption based on the 2001 videogame of the same name sees Stranger Things' Finn Wolfhard and Millie Bobby Brown as the title character and Yorda respectively as they'll stop the Queen on November 29, 2019. 17. STAR WARS: EPISODE IX Arguably the most anticipated film of next year will be the final installment of the Skywalker Saga. We’ll see Mark Hamill, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, Carrie Fisher (through reshoots) and more reprise their Star Wars roles when the as-yet-untitled Episode IX debuts on December 20, 2019. Category:MentalFloss Category:News articles Category:2018 Category:Gingo Category:Addie Category:Ico Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm Category:Glass Ball Category:Universal Animation